


Love Is A Polaroid.

by ShippingThings



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cameras, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Episode 5: The Lilies, Feelings, I love Lukas Waldenbeck, I wrote this in maybe 15 minutes, I'm pretty sure Philip's favorite soda is doctor pepper, Light Angst, Lukas is so damn sweet he bought Philip that camera just cause he WANTED TO, M/M, Not Beta Read, Philip is such a flirt, References to Drugs, Soft Drinks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the coke, why?? IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: Philip's feelings in episode 5 in the scene with the soda and polaroid.
 “You like taking pictures, right?” Lukas looks expectant, his eyes glittering with a sort of mirth that Philip doesn’t see too often.“... Yeah I do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... This is unbeta'd?? and I wrote it out really quickly like two seconds after watching this scene?? and I lowkey forgot I even wrote it until just now when I found it... So I'm not really sure how good it is but ITS GOIN UP ANYWAY DESPITE MY ANXIETY ABOUT THE FACT THAT IT COULD BE BAD. I JUST GOTTA LET THIS ONE GO BECAUSE I'M SPENDING TOO MUCH TIME TRYING TO MAKE IT BETTER.  
> The title is lame but like idk... It's from Polaroid by the Imagine Dragons... I really wanted the title to be more about the soda??? Because that's more the focus of this, but I couldn't think of anything so Whatever.

Philip sits perched on the back of an old wooden chair, watching Lukas as he discusses with the shop owner about how much money he can get from the watch. The money he’s going to use to buy drugs, the same thing that got Philip removed from his mom’s life, the only person he’d ever truly cared about… Before Lukas came riding in like some handsome, dirt biking, closeted, slightly homophobic gay prince. He tries not to think about what happened with his mom too hard, choosing instead to focus the way the bleach blonde boy’s angular sharp cheekbones catch light to cause shadows across his face, causing him to look like something straight out of an art museum.

He lifts his drink to his mouth out of irritation as he watches Lukas hand off the object to the guy in the shop, knowing how terribly it could go for his ‘ _friend_.’

Jogging back up to Philip with a paper bag, Lukas looks proud. “Guy in the shop say’s it’s worth like _four-fifty_.” He sounds like he can’t believe his luck.

Philip bristles. “Cool,” he responds flatly, hoping he sound just as unimpressed as he feels.

“Yeah!” Lukas doesn’t catch the emotion, excitement clear on his pretty features as he continues. “I can scoop up the money tomorrow, he’s just gotta authenticate it.”

The brown haired boy nods back, and wanting to change the subject he gestures to the brown sack resting in Lukas’ pale hands. “What’s in the bag?”

Grinning, he reaches into the bag, crinkling it as he reaches in for an object. “Well at first I thought it was some kinda star wars space ship,” he lets out a slight laugh as he holds it up for presentation, black plastic is big and clunky, but what it is is unmistakable, at least, to Philip, “but it’s actually a _camera_.”

“It’s a _p_ _olaroid_ ,” Philip corrects, unable to stop his lip from curling up as he trades his soda for the device. “Woah.”

“You like taking pictures, right?” Lukas looks expectant, his eyes glittering with a sort of mirth that Philip doesn’t see too often.

“... Yeah I do.” Positioning it in his hands the way you would to take a photo, Philip takes in the feeling of something that he knows was _bought for him_ by _Lukas_. A caring gesture that shows maybe the bleach blonde boy does care more about him than he lets on.

“Do you think it works?”

“Yeah, it works. Just needs some film.”

Then he lifts the camera up and puts his eye up to see Lukas through the viewfinder, looking a tiny bit smug as he sips on Philip’s coke, and snaps the button, pretending to capture the moment, but wishing he really could. Philip watches Lukas’ adams apple bob and god he wishes her could hip at it with his teeth, listen to the pale boy’s deep moan. Then he lowers the camera to look at him.

He can't help the flutter in his belly at the memory of how just a few days before, in Bo's cabin, Lukas had wiped off the top of the beer bottle and now, he didn't seem to care about whatever it was that concerned him before.

Lukas drags his teeth over his lip, collecting any remaining taste of the drink from his lips (god, Philip wishes he could be the one to lick the taste away) and then hums, “Mmm, warm soda...”

Philip takes right back, putting the bottle right back into his mouth and taking a long swig, keeping his eyes trained on the pale boy’s inhumanly blue eyes. The syrupy sweet flavor of the coke is nothing compared to the lingering taste of Lukas that lingers on the edge of the bottle.

Sharing a smile, Lukas huffs a small, shy laugh under Philip’s adoring eyes.

Philip decides that he would live the rest of his life getting all of his drinks second hand from Lukas if it was the only method he had to taste his lips.

If Philip could, he’d kiss him. Right there in the middle of the street where anyone would see them or recognize them but instead he settles for the taste that mingles with the soda in his mouth and follows Lukas as they walk away from the pawn shop, watching the way his muscles move under his clothes intently, letting the small torture press bittersweet on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: darlinglukas


End file.
